Kurt Gets Surprised on Ellen
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine is in the Military. Rachel sees how miserable Kurt is, so she writes a letter to Ellen DeGeneres. See what happens. If you have read my other story Welcome Home Blaine, this is totally different. Maybe a little better!


**First of all, Glee is over! NO! I know we have all loved this show for 6 years and now its over. But I think they did a really job of tying everything together. The only thing I would have liked for them to do was have seen the Klaine baby. LOL! And also I am a little disappointed that in Rachel's Tony speech she didn't mention Finn. But that was it.**

**Now on to my ****newest story. **

**This is just a one-shot and it**** was an idea that came to me after watching videos on YouTube with Ellen surprising people on her show. I thought it would be cute if she did the same thing with Kurt. I hope you like it. And yes I know I did something similar with _Welcome Home Blaine_ but just to let you know, this is VERY ****different!**

**I hope you enjoy this cute one-shot. And yes its a little long. But please bear with me. Its worth it.**

**Also please review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Oh and one more thing. A bunch more stories will be coming your way soon. So be sure to keep an eye out for that.**

Being married to someone in the military is always unpredictable. You never knew when they would be deployed, where they would be deployed to, and the worst part, you never knew when they would come home.

This was true for one Kurt Hummel-Anderson. His husband, Blaine was currently in the military. He loved that Blaine was serving his country, but he hated that he wasn't at home with his family.

Kurt was currently the stay-at-home dad to their two children, Liam who was almost three and newborn Aubrey. Occasionally when the kids would take their nap, or when he would have a free minute, Kurt would take his sketch book out and draw start drawing. The free time never lasted long, but he enjoyed it while it lasted.

Kurt had a huge support system behind him. He had his parents, Blaine's mom and older brother Cooper, along with all of their friends from high school.

Since Blaine was first deployed, they both thought it was best to be closer to be near their family. Which was why they settled back in Lima. After realizing they were going to be moving back, they found a nice house around the corner from Burt and Carole and have been there ever since.

One night, Burt and Carole were in the kitchen with Rachel waiting for Kurt and the kids to arrive.

"Burt. Carole. Can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked.

Carole turned around and faced the small brunette. "Of course sweetheart. What is it?"

Rachel put her glass down on the table. "I've noticed that Kurt has been really miserable lately." she started.

"Of course he's miserable. His husband's out fighting for our country." Burt interrupted.

Rachel shook her head. "It's not that. I mean, part of it is. But... When I was over his house the other day, I saw something I haven't seen in a while." Rachel continued.

Burt raised an eyebrow in curiosity

"He was smiling." Rachel stated. "I mean he was watching the Ellen DeGeneres show and he was actually smiling and laughing."

"So what? When I watch something funny or stupid on TV, I laugh." Burt quipped.

Carole rolled her eyes.

"But, since Blaine has been away, have you seen Kurt smile? I mean except when he's with Liam or Aubrey?" Rachel questioned.

Burt sighed and then shook his head.

"I was thinking, maybe I could write to Ellen and maybe she could somehow get us on her show. Maybe even get Blaine there."

"Oh that would be a wonderful surprise!" Carole squealed.

"And how do think she's going to do that?" Burt huffed.

"Oh Burt, come on." Carole nudged his shoulder. "You've watched her show."

"Yes I've seen her show and yes I do think she's a great person. But Rachel, I think what you're asking for is a lot and I don't want you or especially Kurt, to be disappointed when this doesn't work out." Burt explained.

Rachel nodded. "I know. But I at least want to give it a try." she pleaded.

Burt and Carole nodded.

"But please don't tell Kurt this. I want it to be a surprise." Rachel added.

Carole nodded. "Don't worry Rachel. We won't say anything. Right Burt?"

Burt shrugged his shoulders, but nodded anyway.

Both women rolled their eyes.

The next day, Rachel sat at her desk and began to write a thoughtful letter to Ellen DeGeneres. Once she wrote what she thought was both heartfelt and to the point, she sent the letter to Hollywood. Hopefully she would soon hear back from the famous talk show host.

A couple of weeks turned into months and Rachel hadn't heard anything from Ellen Degeneres. She was beginning to think that nothing was going to happen.

After waiting a few more days, Rachel received an envelope from Hollywood. Inside were passes and a letter from the Ellen DeGeneres show. She quickly read the enclosed letter.

_Dear Ms. Berry,_

_ Ms. DeGeneres has read your letter and would like to invite you, your friend Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson and his children to be guests on her show. _

_ She is looking forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Production and crew at the Ellen DeGeneres show_

Rachel squealed in delight. They were actually going to be on the _Ellen_ show. Now the tough part would be getting Kurt on a plane to California.

The next day, Rachel went over to Kurt's house to tell him her news.

"Hey Kurt." she called as she let herself in.

"We're in the living room!" Kurt called back.

Rachel made her way inside.

"Aunty Rachel!" Liam squealed, jumping into his aunt's arms.

"Hey buddy." Rachel laughed, picking up her nephew and giving him a big hug and kiss. She then sat down with on the couch next to Kurt and placed Liam in her lap.

"How are you doing today?" she asked Kurt who was feeding Aubrey a bottle.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "The same."

"Daddy misses papa." Liam stated.

Rachel looked down at the little boy in her lap and smiled. "Well, I have something that might cheer you up."

"Unless it's Blaine, I don't want it." Kurt stated simply, as he lifted Aubrey over his shoulder to burp.

Rachel sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

She set Liam on the floor. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you Kurt, but you have to let us help you." she started. "But, who makes you smile and laugh everyday?"

"Me!" Liam answered, raising his hand and pointing to himself.

The two adults laughed.

"Yes, you." Rachel teased. "But other then your kids. Who do you watch on TV that makes you laugh and smile?" she asked again.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know."

Rachel sighed again. "Come on Kurt think." she insisted. "She's funny. She has celebrity guests on her show. You watch her everyday."

"Rachel, I'm really not in the mood for guessing games." Kurt stated.

Rachel huffed, then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and Ellen DeGeneres popped on the screen.

"Ellen! Kurt, Ellen makes you smile and laugh. Right?"

Kurt nodded. "So what?"

Rachel ignored Kurt's famous bitchy attitude and continued.

"I got us invited to be on Ellen's show!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah right." Kurt huffed, as he moved Aubrey off of his shoulder.

"No. It's true. You, me and the kids are going to be on her show." she exclaimed. "I wrote her a letter telling her how much you miss Blaine and she wants us to be on her show."

Kurt looked at Rachel wide eyed. "Are you serious?" he squealed.

Rachel laughed. "Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you." she handed Kurt the letter and he looked it over a few times.

After Kurt realized this wasn't some cruel joke, and he was actually going to meet Ellen DeGeneres, he was very happy. He just didn't know there was going to be more in store when they actually got there.

The following week, Rachel helped Kurt get the kids packed and they were on their way to California.

"I can't believe we are actually going to meet Ellen." Kurt said excitedly as they were in a cab on their way to the studio.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, it's very exciting."

Once they arrived at the studio, they were lead backstage and into a green room.

"Excuse me. Ms. Berry?" said one of the production assistants.

"Yes?" replied Rachel.

"May I speak to you out here for a moment." she asked, motioning for Rachel to come outside of the room.

Rachel nodded. "I'll be right back Kurt."

"Ok. Take your time." he insisted.

Rachel followed the assistant outside of the green room and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Ms. Berry. My name's Jennifer and I'm one of the production assistant's here on the show." she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel replied.

"If you'll follow me, I'd like to explain what's going to happen once you go on stage." Jennifer started and they began walking down a long hallway.

"Now Ellen is going to start by saying she gets a lot of letters and emails from people with family in the armed forces. Then she is going to read your letter to audience." Jennifer began to explain. "After she does that, she is going to say, 'Please welcome' and then she'll say your names. That's when you and Kurt will go on stage with the kids." she finished.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

They were standing in front of the stage and empty bleachers.

"Now Ellen's going to ask Kurt some questions, which he'll answer the best he can and if she asks you questions you do the same." Jennifer added

"Sounds easy." Rachel teases.

"Now here's the thing nobody else knows, except Ellen." Jennifer began.

Rachel's eyes went wide. She couldn't help but squeal at what she just heard. "Oh my gosh! Kurt is going to flip."

"You can't tell him." Jennifer warned.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Rachel then went back to the green room and waited with Kurt and the kids until it was time to go on stage. As they were waiting, they watched Ellen on the small TV.

Ellen: Everyday I get hundreds of letters and emails from fans telling me about their loved ones who are in the armed forces. This one I thought was really sweet, I wanted to share it with you.

_Dear Ellen,_

_ I am writing to you, not for myself, but for my two best friends Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. They have been together since high school and have been through so much._

_ Blaine has been in the military since graduating college and haven't been able to spend a lot of time with each other as a couple._

_ Luckily when Blaine first came home, they were able to get married and their son, Liam was born._

_ Liam is now almost 3 and I am afraid he won't remember who is papa is because Blaine has been away for most of his life. _

_ And now they added another baby, which Blaine has yet to meet._

_ With him being away so much, Kurt is having a tough time,_

_but what gets him through his toughest days is watching you. I hope by just reading this will put a smile on your face. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Berry_

Ellen: Please welcome Kurt Hummel-Anderson, his children Liam and Aubrey and their good friend Rachel Berry.

The audience cheered and applauded as Kurt and Rachel walked on the stage with the kids.

They hugged Ellen then sat on the couch with Liam in between Rachel and Kurt, while he held Aubrey in his lap.

"It's nice to meet you." said Ellen.

"Oh my gosh. It's wonderful to meet you." Kurt replied, blushing slightly.

"Now Kurt, did you know Rachel wrote this letter?" she asked.

Rachel laughed as Kurt shook his head. "I had absolutely no idea." he replied.

Ellen smiled and laughed. "Well, now you know."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I know you miss Blaine, but can I ask, how long has he been gone?" Ellen asked.

Kurt took a deep breath before answering. "Well, he was deployed in February, Aubrey was born in April, and its now August."

"Wait, I'm sorry." Ellen halted. "Did you say, your daughter was born in April?"

Kurt and Rachel nodded.

"He was supposed to be here when she was born but he was sent out earlier then we expected." Rachel explained.

"So he hasn't been back to meet her yet?" Ellen questioned.

Kurt and Rachel shook their heads.

"Wow." Ellen replied, stunned. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Thank you." Kurt said softly.

"Do you know when he'll be coming home?" she asked.

"We are hoping sometime around Christmas." Kurt answered hopefully. "If everything goes to plan. So we are keeping our fingers crossed." he added, holding up his crossed fingers.

Ellen nodded. "Now does Liam know about his papa?"

"He knows a little bit I think." Kurt replied. He looked down at his son. "Liam what does papa do?"

"He fights bad guys." Liam answered proudly making the audience aww.

"And what do you do when you see a good guy?" Kurt asked.

Liam gave a tiny salute making everyone aww and laugh.

"I bet you can tell who taught him that one." Kurt teased.

"Yeah." Ellen laughed. "I bet you miss your papa don't you?" she asked.

Liam nodded. "Hey that's my papa right there." he squealed as he pointed to a large picture of Blaine in his uniform on the large screen behind them.

"Yeah, that is your papa." she stated.

Liam smiled and nodded.

"Well I know that you guys miss Blaine a lot and I have a surprise for you." Ellen started.

"Oh." Kurt gasped.

Ellen nodded. "Come on out!" she called.

Kurt and Liam looked behind them to the wall on the other side of the stage as it began to move and reveal someone familiar to both of them.

"PAPA!" Liam squealed as he ran across the stage and into Blaine's arms.

When Kurt laid his eyes on Blaine he burst into tears. He quickly handed Aubrey over to Rachel and went over and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Surprise!" Blaine laughed, making sure to keep a good grip on his son.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, as if he it was all a dream and suddenly he would wake up. The made their way back to the couch and sat back down on the couch across from Ellen.

"Was that a good surprise?" Ellen asked.

Liam nodded. "My papa's here!" he said happily sitting in Blaine's lap.

Ellen smiled. "That's right."

Kurt wiped his tear stained eyes. "That wasn't funny Ellen."

"Hey, this was Rachel's idea." Ellen held up her hands in defense, laughing slightly.

"Blaine, how do you feel to be home with your family and your new daughter?" she asked.

Blaine took in a breath. "Oh wow. Ellen, I...I can't even began to tell you how good this feels." he started. He looked over at Rachel and down at the baby in her arms. "I mean...When I got the phone call that I was being deployed before Aubrey was going to be born, that just tore my heart in half. So here I was, leaving Kurt with a toddler and in a couple of months a newborn. That is something no husband or wife wants to do." he explained. "But I feel privileged that I get to serve my country and now that I am home with my family I am going to spend as much time catching up with them as I can." he finished.

"Well I am really glad to hear that." Ellen stated.

The audience applauded for Blaine.

"Well before you go I thought that you deserved a family vacation." Ellen started. "So I'm sending you guys to Disney World."

The three adults gasped at her announcement as she explained where they were going.

"Thank you for watching I'll see you tomorrow. Be kind to one another. Bye bye." Ellen finished as the interview ended.

**Well, There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review, follow and favorite. And keep an eye out for more one or multi-shots coming soon. **

**Yes I know I need to get my butt in gear and continue writing my other stories, but don't worry the will get updated eventually.**

**Take Care!**

**SocialButterfly85**


End file.
